


A little Help From My Friends

by BabysDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel help, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabysDean/pseuds/BabysDean
Summary: When Dean doesn't realize what he really wants, sometimes he gets some unexpected help.He's not too happy about it, but the outcome is more than rewarding....





	

I was sitting at the bar, waiting for him to arrive, skirt short and cleavage generous. I know his type.   
Normally I don't drink, but for what's about to happen next - I let myself order a strong one and take it in small sips.  
I've had a couple of guys offering to buy me drinks already, but Dean is all that matters, and he's here now, and it's time.

I allow him his usual instinctive habit of sitting and scouting the bar before I lock eyes with him. God, he's gorgeous... More than I expected. And I'm loving every minute.  
I smile and lower my eyes in a modest gesture, and a second later he takes the seat next to me.  
"Hi, I'm Dean" he says, and gives me his most conquering smile. He doesn't have to work his magic on me, but he doesn't know it. I actually enjoy this game.  
"Hi Dean" I answer in a shy voice and fiddle with my hands a bit, and he thinks I might be a challenge. Like I said, I know his type.  
We spend a few minutes chatting softly, exchanging formalities at first, and vigorous flirtations after. It doesn't take more than twenty minutes for us to leave this place.   
He introduces me to the famous '67 Chevy Impala he fondly calls Baby, opening the door for me like a complete gentleman.   
It's a real effort to keep my hands to myself like a good girl the whole drive. A few more minutes and we're in his motel room.

I see the two single beds, but I don't ask questions. I know Sam is not coming back for the next day or so, and I want him concentrated on me, not his brother. Only me.  
He's so polite, inviting me to step in before he does. As soon as the door is closed, I turn to face him. I don't need to pretend to be shy anymore. I give him one hungry look and we clash into each other, kissing. His lips are soft, and his touch is surprisingly gentle, for the brutal hunter I know him to be.   
His hands are on my back, one hand moving to the back of my head to pull me closer. My hands are already pealing his plaid and sneaking in to feel the hot flesh beneath his shirt. 

He's gently leading me towards the bed, our lips never detach, except when we pull each other's shirts over our head and throw them in a heap.  
I feel the edge of the bed brushing against the back of my legs and smile.  
He gasps when I twist my leg around his and shove him with a slight spin, so he's the one actually falling on his back on the soft bed instead of me. He looks up at me with surprise and appreciation. I was stronger than he expected, but I can see he likes it.  
I climb over slowly, first point of contact is our lips, and then the rest of our bodies mash together. I hold him beneath me, and he doesn't attempt to change position.   
I suck his lips, and the sensitive skin of his neck, and my hands are wandering all over his body, producing short breaths of satisfaction and low grunts of pleasure.  
I move my hips back and forth on his crotch, and I can feel him getting hard by the second through his thick jeans and the soft thin fabric of my panties. And this is so arousing....  
His fingers dig into my thighs, assisting the motion, and I can't help but moan.

I tease him, long, but he's relaxed and enjoying it. He is so careful, going slow, his hands are tender over my body. He's not rushing it, mimicking emotions I know he doesn't feel for me.   
He wants to make love, it hits me, and a small smile creeps onto my face.   
I slow down, and move away so I'm now lying next to him. From now on, my control over this is limited.  
He cups my face, and kisses me softly, moving a hand to grab the back of my knee and pull so my leg is folded over his. His hand slides up my thigh, under my skirt, a finger playing gently with the thin fabric of the panties just at the joint of my hips. I sink in to the motion, and he smiles in satisfaction.  
We sway like this for a few more moments, both hot and ready, and I haven't even touched his belt buckle yet. 

Not yet. Just a little longer. Not yet.

A sudden gust of air comes from the direction of the door, followed by a man standing there in a long trench coat. I smile.  
"Hello, Dean" he says, looking into the air. "I found the..."  
Dean freezes immediately at the sound of his husky voice, but I am already turning towards it.  
It takes the man a moment to realize that Dean is not alone, and he starts muttering apologies instantly.  
"Castiel", I say, as I fling my legs and get up from the bed, walking towards him. It confuses him, and his head crooks to one side, wondering.  
I come closer, real close, until his tie tingles my skin, and I look at him closely. He is a breathtakingly beautiful being, and his grace adds to his natural glow.  
Those deep blue eyes capture my entire being, and I shiver slightly. Can he tell who I am?

I can't pause to think about it, and at the moment - I don't care. I am as much mixed up in this right now as they are, and I can't stop.  
I twist my hand in his tie and pull it. His head is forced to lower down towards me, and I kiss his lips. His eyes are widening as I go deeper, but he does not try to get free from my grip.  
My other hand is strategically placed inside his coat, and I send the trench coat and the jacket beneath it falling to the floor. I tug at his shirt until the buttons are open, and then the shirt is off, too, and his upper body is as bare as Dean's and mine. His wide eyes squint and relax more and more as I progress.  
I keep the kiss going, until I can feel Dean's eyes burning at me. I turn to look at him, and he is pissed as hell.  
I release a playful laugh and send a hand out in his direction, inviting him over.  
They both look at me shocked to the bone, but Castiel is still in my grip and Dean is too worked up to stop now, and he finally gets up and walks towards us.

I turn around to face Dean, my back brushing Castiel's chest. I stand between them, skin to skin with both, and it is hot beyond anything I can bear.  
I plant my lips to Dean's, and feel the cold air where Castiel's skin was, as he is trying to move away. I send a hand back and wrap it around his neck.  
I pull away from Dean and turn my head slightly to kiss Castiel. My body is stretched backwards and my stomach is teasing Dean's. He's lowering his face to kiss my breasts, and I cannot help but release a soft moan.

They are both kissing my skin fiercely, even Castiel succumbs to the desire, and we stand there, a tight mingle of bodies, squirming at unison.  
Castiel's hands move around my belly, while Dean's hands grip my hips tight and grind it into his own. They are both very careful to touch only me, and not each other.  
But it's not enough. I want them to lose themselves into this. 

I send a hand behind my back and start fumbling with Castiel's belt. Dean is already undoing his own. They both unzip, and their erections are exploding out of their briefs and stretch out for me,  
I take each in one hand, and close my palms tightly against them. They both make the same stifled grunt as they jerk backwards.  
I take the moment to move a little to the side, and start moving my hands along their hard cocks, slowly. I make it agonizingly slow, though, and they start gently thrusting into my hands, and I make sure they move closer to each other with every thrust. When they finally touch, they both pause with horror and stare at me. I take my hands off their cocks and place them on their necks instead. They realize what I am doing immediately, and resist. But I stop moving altogether, except the weight of my hands on their necks encouraging them to come closer. 

I'm surprised when Castiel complies first. He doesn't go the entire way, but he leans in most of it, his face still hanging in the air but the skin of his chest already magnetizing Dean's. It aches, bad, and Dean finally sends me an angry look and leans in for Castiel's lips. A rush of excitement runs through my body, and appears to catch on to them as well.  
I move my hands back to their cocks now, and continue the motion. They groan and grab each other's faces and their kiss deepens. It becomes more violent now, as I quicken the pace and the pressure, both of them thrusting desperately and clutching into each other breathlessly.  
I make sure the only contact I have with them is my palms on their erections, and any other skin on skin is theirs and theirs alone.  
Their cocks are throbbing and leaking as they are getting closer to coming, but then I take my hands off, and squeeze myself back into the tangle of limbs and lips.   
They are still both somewhat relieved that I am back in there, and try to focus back on me and off each other. I move so every squirm of desire brings us closer to the bed, and we finally fall onto it.

I help them out of their remaining clothes, but I keep mine on.   
I push Castiel on his back and straddle myself on top of him in the same position I previously had Dean. I move up and down to create friction, and Castiel's head is planted deep in the pillow under him. Dean positions himself behind me, creating friction by pushing his cock between my butt cheeks, kissing my neck.   
I fall down onto Castiel and lick his tight chest, taking away any friction from Dean, forcing him to fall down as well, but the friction he finds now does not come from my skin but from Castiel's. It takes him a moment, and then he pauses, for a split of a second, but continues right ahead. Castiel doesn't seem to mind Dean's skin on his at all, not for a while now.  
I stretch my ass back, pushing it against Dean's groin, and Dean's cock senses where it wants to go. It's a tease, and I take it away instantly. I push Dean to one side of Castiel, and lower myself to Castiel's stomach. I lick the trail of small hair leading down to his cock, and take it in my mouth. Castiel gasps, and grabs Dean's neck to pull him into a kiss. I Take him all inside my mouth and suck hard. His cock twitches, and I know he's close, very close.   
Not yet.  
I take it out and move to Dean. I take him in my mouth. He is a little less willing than Castiel, still tight in Castiel's arms and kiss, and I place my hand on the base of his cock, fingers softly massaging the tender skin between his balls and his hole. This sends him growling pretty quick, and he comes dangerously close to coming.

I let go, and sit back on the bed. They are both worked up beyond reason now, and I smile satisfactorily.  
I watch as they pull each other's bodies closer, trying to create an absolute vacuum between them, eat each other out.   
But the empty feeling of their neglected cocks drives them mad. They search for me, at first, but I back away. I get off the bed, and quietly pull a chair to sit right in front of them, watching.  
Their hands are moving on each other to possessively touch every part they can of each other, hoping for release.  
Dean is no longer gentle, I realize, not with Castiel. He is hungry, and this build-up he is feeling is not just from the last hour or so, it's been building up for a long, long time.

I know my effect, and they will not stop now. Their urgent need must unravel, they have to finish this.  
Eventually, they relinquish completely the idea of the threesome when it downs on them that I am not coming back. Their hands find the other's cock and they are moving simultaneously to finish each other off. It's their third time coming so close to the edge, and it's so unbearable they moan each other's names now, and the hot tightness between my legs spikes high.  
They're fucking hard.   
Aroused and panting and radiating of sexual tension so vibrantly, that it seems like they are about to come any moment now. They don't, however, and I feel like they are trying to stretch this even longer, to make it last, and it makes me sweat even hotter.  
Their bodies finally strain, muscles stretching and contracting with every nerve inside them concentrating into one point, shooting and emptying themselves in the almost nonexistent space between them.  
They hold each other for a moment longer, bodies spasm, lips parted but still attached to the other's, breathing heavily into each other's mouth as they unravel.   
They fall, wasted, next to each other, hands on each other's chests, faces blank.

It takes them a moment to realize where they are and whose eyes they are staring at. Dean catches on first, and jumps to sit straight and look at me. The understanding lands on Castiel's face, but he is not as fazed as Dean. He just looks at me questioningly.  
"You like to watch, freak?" Deans hisses, poisonously.  
"I like to admire my good work" I answer calmly.  
Dean looked at Castiel, horrified. He looked like he would run away and hide, but he doesn't make a move.  
"Hey lady, I just signed up for a night of fun with a hot chick at the bar, no extras!" He barked, "Why did you drag Cas into this? Why didn't you stop when he appeared?"   
"I didn't force you to do anything." I replied. "You were both free to stop at any point, but you chose to continue"   
He shrugged visibly, and sneaked a glance at Castiel, who looked completely at peace - either from understanding or from how drained he felt.   
"What did you do to us?" Dean asked quietly.  
I smiled, but said nothing. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean asked, dangerously. Out of nowhere, he produced a knife, but it was Castiel who put a hand on his and lowered it before Dean had a chance to swing at me. He knew.  
"I'm a fucking Cupid" I said. "One of the best, if I may say so myself. They could not risk failing this one" I smiled.  
"A Cupid??? What the hell for???" Dean was nervous as fuck. Then he looked at Castiel and turned bright red.  
"Your heaven has a twisted sense of humor..." he glared at Castiel, who gave a faint smile back at him.  
"Come on, Dean..." I leaned towards them, "John and Mary are not the only Winchesters heaven made a big deal out of..."   
Dean realized he was still naked and Castiel's hand was still on him, and he quickly yanked the blanket from under him to cover up. 

"How can Cupids even shoot angels, anyway?" he asked, hoarsely.  
"Actually, I didn't shoot anything. It was already there." I paused. "That's why they sent the best, that's why this job was so important. Shooting two people is easy. But the two of you, with all that baggage and history, all the emotions already there, suppressed so deep that you can't even see it... What you two needed was not an arrow, it was one helluva shove at each other!"  
I watched the confused looks on their faces.

"I don't care what you say, I'm straight as a gun barrel, and Castiel is not even into sex!" Dean growled.  
"Exactly." I nodded. "You ARE straight. That's why you would never admit to have those kind of feelings for Castiel" Castiel shot a hard look at Dean, but I continued. "And Castiel has all these emotions he may admit to be devotion and care and loyalty, because he doesn't know to call them Love, but they are all aspects of it. And he is even less familiar with the physical expression of it and would never take a step to act on it even though he very much wanted to" Castiel blushed terribly and pinned his gaze on a point on the blanket.

Dean turned his head to Castiel and saw his abashed stare. "Cas, do you really?.."  
Castiel averted his eyes. "Dean..."  
"Cas..."   
"Yes." Castiel replied simply.  
"Cas, you wanted this?" Dean asked, amazed.   
"I... think I did, Dean" Castiel's words sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"Dean, do you truly have feelings for me, too?" Castiel asked, now looking straight in Dean's eyes.  
"Sure, Cas, you're like family to me!" Dean said hastily, and Castiel's face darkened.  
"But..." Dean continued, feeling beaten to the truth, "I do have other feelings, too..."  
Castiel's face brightened at once. "Are you... attracted to me?" he wondered aloud.   
Dean shot a grudging glare at me for a few seconds, before answering "Yes..."  
"Is that why you tease me about it, Dean?" Castiel asked innocently, and Dean's fierce eyes lost all their might. "Yes..."

Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder, where the print of his palm used to be after he pulled the man from hell. Dean's first reaction was to flinch, but then he relaxed into the touch.  
After a moment Castiel's gaze intensified as it turned to me. "Wait, why did you initiate a threesome? I thought Cupids were not allowed to take part!"  
"Like I said, you needed the nudge. Neither of you would start anything with anything but a female." I leaned back in my chair. "Besides, the two of you, pretty-boys? I just couldn't help myself..." I winked.  
"Well, this was fun!" I announced, and puffed myself away so they couldn't see me anymore.  
But I had to stay a moment longer, to see what happens next.

Castiel and Dean were lying in the bed, staring at each other. Castiel's eyes were intent on Dean, but Dean was just finally taking in the sight of a completely naked Castiel. His tongue came licking his lips before he could stop himself, his body starting to react again - this time for Cas, just for Cas - and he felt so hot under the blanket he had to throw it off.  
Castiel's eyes were now trailing over Dean's body as well, and now that he knew what the knots in his guts really were, he did not intend to hold back his lust for the man, his hand immediately moving to caress Dean's face.  
They hesitated only for a moment, and their lips pressed lightly. This time, they did it because they wanted to, not out of need. They did it for each other.   
This time, they were not fucking. This time they were making love.


End file.
